Joyeux Champignon !
by Hermystic
Summary: Comme tous les jours, Pomona s'occupe de ses serres ne pensant à rien d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un incident survienne.


**Titre :** Joyeux Champignon

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Pomona/Poppy

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, nous soufflons les bougies de cette très chère Pomona ! Parce que nous n'y pensons pas souvent … Joyeux Anniversaire à elle ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme bien souvent, Pomona était dans ses serres et s'occupait de ses plantes. Elle les chérissait et les bichonnait pour qu'elles puissent grandir comme il faut. Elle aimait être seule. C'est pour cela qu'elle se levait grand tôt pour pouvoir être au calme avant que les cours commencent qu'importe que ce jour soit celui de son anniversaire. Cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de féérique. Après tout, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir le soleil se lever et inonder de ses rayons les serres de l'école !

Elle savourait d'autant plus cet instant qu'elle allait officiellement prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle formait Neville Londubat. Pomona tenait à ce que ça soit lui qui prenne le relais parce que son ancien étudiant était très doué dans le domaine de la botanique. C'était d'ailleurs le seul domaine où il se sentait à son aise ce qui ravissait autant que désolait le professeur. Elle aurait aimé qu'il s'épanouisse dans d'autres domaines même si elle était ravie de laisser sa matière entre de bonnes mains.

Plongée dans ses pensées, et les mains dans la terre, le professeur sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit d'explosion retentir dans une serre voisine. Elle jura et abandonna ce qu'elle faisait pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle se précipita aussi vite que possible hors de la serre pour se diriger vers la source du bruit suspect. Le professeur espérait de tout cœur que cela venait de petits plaisantins qui avaient voulu faire une farce mais elle en doutait.

Après tout, la botaniste était la seule, avec son successeur, à avoir un accès aux serres en dehors des heures de cours. Elle craignait que ses plantes aient souffert. Baguette sortie, elle en posa le bout contre la porte vitrée pour y insuffler un peu de sa magie pour pouvoir passer. Bien vite, elle prit conscience du problème : elle sentit une odeur pestilentielle et des émanations de gaz commençaient à planer dans l'air. Pomona secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées afin de lancer le sort de Têtenbulle sur sa tête mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait déjà inhalé le gaz qui sortait des champignons et se hâta de lancer un sort de Têtenbulle pour limiter les dégâts.

Le professeur de botanique se dirigea tant bien que mal vers les champignons vénéneux sauteurs. Ces derniers étaient responsables de l'explosion en chaine parce qu'ils étaient trop anciens. Ils n'avaient pas été traités à temps pour être utilisés dans des potions et avaient trop muri. Elle soupira intérieurement qu'elle n'avait plus les mêmes réflexes que dans sa prime jeunesse ! Cela ne lui serait pas venue à l'idée de gaspiller la moindre espèce végétale ! Elle ne put guère se morigéner plus longtemps, elle sentit de violents vertiges la saisir.

Pomona oublia son envie de réparer les dégâts dans la serre avant les cours et sortit de la serre aussi vite que possible. Ce ne fut guère simple tant son pas était ralenti par sa respiration laborieuse. Au prix de quelques efforts supplémentaires, elle y parvint bien qu'elle finisse en nage. Elle s'appuya contre le verre et se laissa glisser au sol, vidée par l'énergie utilisée pour se mouvoir. Elle n'eut pas la force de maintenir le sort appliqué plus tôt et sentit ses paupières se baisser lourdement malgré ses vaines tentatives pour les maintenir ouverts. Sa poitrine montait et s'abaissait de plus en plus vite pour chercher de l'air mais la tâche s'avéra plus compliquée que prévue.

Manquant de forces, Pomona n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lâcher sa baguette magique qui roula au sol. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus prévenir quiconque. Elle céda à l'appel de l'obscurité et, impuissante, sentit son âme se détacher de son corps. Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle surplombait les serres et la scène qui se déroulait alors sous elle : Minerva, Poppy et Neville s'agitaient autour d'elle. Elle vit Neville jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la serre et ne douta pas du fait qu'il ait trouvé la source de son mal pour l'expliquer à Poppy. Elle suivit ses collègues qui transportait son corps. Celui-ci avait été immobilisé à l'aide d'un sort afin que cela soit plus simple. Elle suivit le groupe à l'intérieur de l'école puis dans les couloirs vides d'élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'infirmerie. Une fois déposée sur un lit, Poppy l'entoura d'un paravent et s'activa autour d'elle. Pendant ce temps-là, Neville lui expliqua les propriétés des champignons vénéneux sauteurs ce qui aida Poppy dans ses soins.

Neville se recula et se plaça à côté de Minerva en attendant que l'infirmière ait fini de soigner Pomona. L'inquiétude était visible sur leur visage, l'un et l'autre n'en pouvaient plus de cette attente qui devenait insoutenable. Ils semblaient avoir mal pour la botaniste qui savait que tous deux tenaient beaucoup à elle. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle passait de nombreuses soirées en leur compagnie mais rien ne pouvait guère égaler celles passées avec Poppy.

Après tout, c'était elle qui utilisait le plus de potions au sein de l'école. Or c'était avec de nombreux ingrédients produits dans les serres qu'elles étaient faites. De ce fait, Pomona aimait savoir s'ils étaient efficaces une fois qu'ils étaient transformés. Les retours de Poppy la rassuraient au même titre que ceux du Maître des Potions bien que ses potions ne soient pas toutes destinées à l'infirmerie. Evidemment, la conversation ne s'arrêtait pas à cela et s'orientait vers d'autres horizons allant des plantes d'intérieures à la cuisine en passant par les nouvelles des élèves qui étaient envoyés à l'infirmerie.

Tandis que la journée s'écoulait, et que Minerva était partie annoncer l'annulation des cours de botanique pour une durée indéterminée, l'âme se sentit attirer vers le corps. La potion donnée par Poppy était en train de faire effet. Le tiraillement se fit plus fort en fin d'après-midi jusqu'à ce que Pomona intègre à nouveau son corps. Elle sentit son cœur battre et sa respiration fonctionner ce qui la rassura. Mais elle ne pouvait guère faire plus pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève.

« Cela va sans doute faire cliché ce que je vais dire, commença celle-ci, mais, comme disent les moldus, je suis sûre que tu m'entends Pomona … Tu m'as fait une peur bleue tu sais ? Heureusement que je sais garder mon sang froid même quand je dois soigner des personnes qui me sont chères ! gronda Poppy, tu n'as jamais eu d'accidents majeurs depuis que tu enseignes à l'école … commenta-t-elle, et même après la Bataille, tu n'as pas eu de blessures graves à croire que tu es aussi solide qu'un roc ! fit-elle en riant doucement, alors te voir là allongée … C'est effrayant. Je sais que tout le monde a ses faiblesses et que nous ne sommes pas invincibles … Mais tu es, enfin étais, l'incarnation de la personne forte par excellence y compris quand … Quand Cédric, Albus et tant d'autres nous ont quittés … fit-elle la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas craquer devant les autres alors que, depuis le temps que je te connais, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de sensible. Alors rien que pour le fait de faire face au meilleur comme au pire, je t'admire énormément » finit-elle dans un souffle en tendant la main pour caresser le visage de Pomona.

L'alitée sentit la caresse s'éloigner ce qui la fit frémir. Elle avait beaucoup aimé ce contact agréable contre son visage. Ce fut avec cette sensation à l'esprit qu'elle reprit petit à petit connaissance de son environnement. L'infirmerie était calme en dehors de la faible agitation dans le bureau de Poppy. Cela devait être le soir ou une heure avancée de la soirée, elle ne savait pas trop. Un clignement d'yeux. Un autre. Et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit de nouveau habituée à la luminosité. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à se faire à la lumière propre à la lune.

D'une voix faible, elle appela Poppy qui déboula devant elle. Pomona ne dit rien quand Poppy lança une série de sorts sur elle. La botaniste se doutait que c'était pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ce qui était le cas. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en cet instant alors qu'elle n'était pas passée bien loin de la mort.

« Tout va bien, fit Poppy abasourdie en laissant tomber le bras tenant la baguette.

\- Oui grâce à toi et grâce à la magie … fit doucement Pomona.

\- Je n'en reviens pas … fit encore l'infirmière en s'installant sur la chaise installée à côté du lit.

\- Hé bien … Je suis solide comme un roc ! lança la botaniste en reprenant les mots de Poppy.

\- Je pensais vraiment tout ce que j'ai dit, dit Poppy en comprenant que Pomona avait entendu son discours.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi pour les discours mais sache que je t'admire beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait pour cette école au fil des années .. dit doucement Pomona en tendant la main dans sa direction.

\- Je lui serai loyale jusqu'à ce que l'équivalent de ton successeur prenne la relève dans ce lieu hospitalier, répondit doucement la maitresse des lieux en saisissant la main tendue.

\- Je suis certaine que tu trouveras la perle rare, affirma le professeur de botanique en serrant la main dans la sienne.

\- Je l'espère … soupira l'infirmière, d'ici là … Nous pouvons peut-être manger du gâteau pour fêter ton anniversaire malgré l'heure tardive qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? proposa-t-elle.

\- La bonne vivante, que je suis, approuve tout à fait ! » s'exclama joyeusement Pomona.

Poppy appela un elfe de maison pour lui demander d'apporter différentes parts de gâteaux sucrés. Le petit être revint quelques instants plus tard avec les vivres. Pomona savoura allégrement le contenu de son assiette. Après tout, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin de l'incident. L'infirmière mangeait aussi de façon plus mesurée. Elle veillait aussi sur sa tendre amie craignant une rechute ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Pomona. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'un tel phénomène parce qu'elle l'aurait senti. Progressivement, Pomona fit en sorte de la détendre en se lançant gaiement dans ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour organiser son départ de l'école. Elle sentait bien que Poppy en était attristée mais la botaniste la rassura sur le fait qu'elle ne serait jamais bien loin. Parce que Pomona tenait tant à Poppy qu'elle n'envisageait pas un seul instant de rester éloignée de l'école.

* * *

Pfiou ! Ce fut un moment d'écriture assez … intense ! Je n'avais jamais écrit sur Pomona auparavant alors j'espère que l'ensemble est correct …

A bientôt !

Texte écrit pour : le défi des anniversaires de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, pour le FF on F/F Challenge et petit clin d'œil au thème **champignon** tombé lors d'une Nuit du FoF passée !


End file.
